We Are Broken
by Lil-Miss-Shy-AmyH
Summary: These two had been a long time coming and as much as she loved Brooke, Lucas and Peyton just seemed like a perfect fit. What happens at Nayleys wedding, will Lucas and Peyton get thier happy ending? Read on to find out...


_

* * *

_

**Hey, I was feeling inspired the other day and this Leyton oneshot just came to me. It's set at the end of season three and is my take on what happens, some of it is from the show most of it is me. Just to warn you there is some smut at the end, I'm not sure how well I wrote it as this is my first time writing that sort of thing-so let me know what you think of it, good/bad I'd really appreciate it. The song is 'We Are Broken' By Paramore**

* * *

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes _

_I've seen worlds that don't belong _

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this._

Shakily Peyton took a deep breath and stared at a spot on the floor that had suddenly become very interesting, it was the night of Nayleys' rehearsal dinner and they were staging a short play on the early days of Nayley courtesy of Brooke. It had come to the last scene and Peyton, Brooke and Lucas were standing backstage thanks to an outbreak of flu Mouth was unable to do the last scene and Lucas was going to step in. Peyton wouldn't have minded if it wasn't the scene in which 'Nathan' tells 'Hayley' that he loves her, it wasn't so much the words of the scene but the person she was doing the scene with. She can feel their eyes on her and stalling for time utters, 'Maybe we should cut the night short,' however she should have known that Brooke wouldn't have it.

'No we can't, it's the big finale. Please Lucas.' She pleads silently with her big doe eyes and Peyton can see Lucas crumbling, he had never been one for saying no to a pretty girl.

'Okay, but no wig.' He makes and attempt at easing the tension that has filled the small space and looks at Peyton, something doesn't feel right, she looks as if she's a deer trapped in headlights.

'Deal; here those are your lines. I can buy you guys a few minutes but ad lib if you get in trouble, okay?' She trills brightly before rushing off to the front of the stage.

Looking at Lucas Peyton wants the ground to swallow her whole; he can't have known what scene this was surely. Clearing her throat she looks at him one last time before getting on to the bed, in position for her 'character' she couldn't leave it without him knowing what scene it was so she spoke up.

'Luke, you do know what scene this is, don't you?' Her voice was soft and cryptic he had no idea what she was talking about so he glanced at his script and once his eyes had flitted over the words he realised the reason for her awkwardness frowning he reluctantly got into the bed next to the woman he had given his heart to and had never gotten it back, he breathed deeply and prepared himself for his character. She would never know the intensity or emotions he had for her were more than just a script, he was still in love with Peyton Sawyer and it broke his heart that she would never now he meant the words he was about to speak.

All too soon the curtain lifted and they found themselves under the bright light and peoples gaze. Taking a deep breath he glanced at her and he could see that she wouldn't just be acting either, she would be declaring her love for him and it was going to break her heart as much as it was his. He starts as the thundery sounds echo through the set taking a deep breath he begins the most painful acting he has ever done in his life.

'Golly gee Hayley, that was some good lovin,' Glancing at Peyton he can see the scared look on her face as she runs her hand through her curly hair.

'Oh, yes, yes it was, uh huh.' She hates how awkward her voice sounds and can picture the look on Hayley's face, she stares straight ahead her eyes fixed on a point in the distance if she doesn't look at him she can convince herself that they're just two people acting out a scene, well almost.

'So, what are you thinking?' They can hear the audience hold their breath in and wait for the loving words that are sure to come.

'Oh, I was just thinking how I,' Her voice falters and her resolve not to look at the boy who has her heart breaks, she stares into his soulful blue eyes and gets lost in them, she can hear Brooke hissing her lines from the side of the stage and reluctantly continues. 'How I never want to go home again.' She can feel the tears well up in her eyes and bites the inside of her cheek to try and prevent them from falling but it's no use as one escapes and slides down her cheek.

'I love you, you know that.' Lucas' voice is thick with emotion and conviction, for a split second she imagines that it is for real, that he is declaring his love for her and is transported back to Jakes' apartment in Savannah when the realisation that she still loved Lucas had hit her and she found that no words would come.

Looking at her with concern he could tell that this was all way to real for her and the sight of Peyton with tears rolling down her cheeks broke his heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

'Hey,' He speaks softly and she flips her head up to meet his eyes, the emotion, pain and regret that they are both feeling are mirrored in each others eyes and for a moment it is just the two of them, everyone else has dissolved. Suddenly he needs her to know that he truly loves her.

'I love you, you know that.' He repeats his line and keeps their eyes locked trying to convey how he really feels to her and they are both hit with memories of their past.

The day they went to find her father, the day her car broke down and they both stopped on the memory of them in the school library the day of the shooting. He could hear her words as if it was happening all over again, _'You're always saving me.' 'Well someone has too.' _And he can taste her on his lips as he remembered the kiss that had come afterwards. They are both brought back to the present and tears rolling down her face she forces the words out just so that it would be over and she could flee the building. Choking back a sob she whispers, each word filled with emotion and unspoken regrets, 'I love you too,' She was sure she could feel her heart breaking for the final time and it hurt like hell, as they sat there she rested her head against the headboard letting the realisation that she could never have this man wash over her and they were both immersed in clapping and cheering from the audience that had dissolved into the background. Lucas glanced over at the girl he loved and he hated how broken and fragile she seemed in that moment but what hurt him the most was that he had done this to her.

'Peyt,' He wanted to be able to comfort her and break down those barriers again but he had hurt her to much and before he knew it she had silently slipped away from him once again. Peyton couldn't believe that she had broken down like that on stage, she new that it would be hard she just didn't realise how hard. Silently she walked backstage, keeping in the shadows as if she was a fugitive, she didn't want to see Brooke or Lucas again that night she couldn't deal with the pain of seeing them together so she found a quiet corner that she tucked herself away in and so far so good there were no signs of either of them.

Brooke sighed to herself, what she had just witnessed happen on stage sure wasn't two people acting, she knew that whatever had happened in the school the day of the shooting had made Lucas and Peyton's' bond stronger and that thought scared her. Since she had gotten back with Lucas she knew that his heart wasn't in it, sure he loved her but the love he held for her wasn't as strong as the love he held for Peyton, she wished she had the strength to walk away from it, him, them but she loved Lucas so much she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye just yet, maybe someday soon she would. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and smiled, 'Hey Broody, that sure was some great acting it almost seemed like you two actually are in love, again.' She couldn't help the sarcasm that her voice was dripping with and turned to look at his face, she was surprised to see that it held no emotion except that of worry for the curly blonde.

'Brooke, come on. I'm not doing this now, not here.' Lucas' voice sounded frustrated and weary he knew he couldn't keep lying to himself and hiding behind his 'relationship' with Brooke, it was only making everyone else miserable.

Brooke knew then that it was over between them, he was too in love with her best friend for Brooke to be able to deny them that. She always was a sucker when it came to true love and happy endings. She made her excuses and left Lucas standing in the middle of the room wondering what had gone on while she went to check on Peyton. As she walked into the little cubby hole Peyton had hid herself in she felt a rush of sorrow flood through her veins, she had a strange feeling that this was going to be it.

'Hey, way to go with the tears , you brought down the house!' Brooke tried to keep her voice cheery but it was hard when you knew that your best friend was in love with your boyfriend.

Peyton knew that she had to tell Brooke the truth, sure it would hurt her and possibly end their friendship but if she didn't then she would have learnt nothing from their past mistakes. Shakily and with her voice thick with tears and emotion she spoke, 'Brooke, I think I still have feelings for Lucas…' Her voice trailed off and she stood up facing Brooke.

Brooke knew that this had been coming and a small part of her was grateful that Peyton was telling her however a bigger part of her wanted to scream and yell at them both, once was a mistake, twice was just plain wrong.

'You mean you care for him as a friend, right?!?' Her voice was shrill and she raised her eyebrow in questioning.

'No. I mean more than that.' Peyton couldn't deal with the hurt and betrayal that was portrayed in Brookes eyes so she did what she always did in situations like this she ran.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers _

_Tower over me_

_Yeah_

_Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restore our innocence? _

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

Brooke hadn't been home all night and Peyton knew that this was it, the end of their friendship and all because of a boy but to her he wasn't just a boy he was _**the**_ boy, the one she wanted the happy ending with, he was her forever. For the first time in her life Peyton was immensely scared, she had given her heart wholly to Lucas and the thought alone frightened the life out of her. She was brought back down from out of the clouds by a very surly looking Brooke entering the room. Hesitantly she spoke, 'Where'd you sleep?' She knew that that was the wrong thing to say given the thundery look that clouded over Brookes face.

'My car. See I had this horrible dream last night where my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend, oh but wait that wasn't a dream was it.' Her voice was shrill and full of anger at the pair of them.

'Brooke…' Peyton didn't get a chance to say whatever excuses she was going to throw at Brooke because before she knew it Brooke was shouting once again.

'Why now? Why would you tell me this now, when I have things going on in my life things you don't even know about.' Her voice was questioning and high.

Peyton had had enough of Brooke acting like she was the only one with problems in their lives, Peyton had stuff to deal with too.

'Trust me Brooke, so have I. I didn't ask for this to happen, I wanted Jake, not Lucas Jake!' Brooke was taken a back by the fierceness in her ex best friends' voice.

'Right you wanted Jake, after you wanted Pete and then Lucas?!?!' She raised her eyebrow to get the point across and started to pack a bag, haphazardly throwing things in.

'I, I don't want to steal him Brooke. I'll bury this, I have done before and he won't have to know.' Peyton was clutching at straws, anything to stop Brooke from hating her.

'Steal him?!? You've already done it once, I can not believe that this is happening again, god!?!' She shrieked zipping up the bag.

'It's not, look Brooke it can go back to how it was.'

'No Peyton, it can't. Remember this,' Brooke walked over to Peytons' closet and opened the door, she pointed to their names and the lists that they had made at the beginning of that year Lucas' name was clearly under Brookes. 'He's on the door Peyton, he's on the damn door under ME!' The emotion in Brooke's voice had made her start to tremble, she had never been this angry at Peyton before and it scared her.

'Brooke trust me when I say this I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to bury this. Can't we try and get it back to how it was?' Peyton's voice was pleading but in that moment she knew that she had lost Brooke maybe forever.

'Trust you!?! Trust you Peyton, after everything that happened last time.' Brooke sighed, 'you can't just bury it, you feel it and I think he does too even though he won't admit it. It's out just like the time capsule and we can't just ignore it, I don't even get why you told me if you knew how it was going to end?'

'I, I just didn't want to make the same mistakes as last time. I just wanted to be honest with you, but you aren't being honest with me.' Taking a breath Peyton knew that she probably shouldn't say what she was about to but seems as everything had already been done she had nothing left to lose. 'You know, even last night at TRIC you said that you didn't miss him. Brooke you can't love someone that much if you don't miss them when they're not around.' Before she could defend herself Brooke had pulled back her hand and brought it forwards, smacking Peyton square in the face.

'Don't you dare Peyton. Don't you dare spin my words around to make yourself feel like you aren't a two faced, backstabbing bitch Peyton, cos you are and you know it.' Brooke yelled into the shocked silence and quickly ran out of the room.

_Lock the doors _

_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_It came to me tonight _

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights _

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged._

Brooke was thinking about what had happened at Peyton's that morning while she was sorting out the last minute preparations in the marquee, she couldn't help but think that maybe Peyton was right her and Lucas didn't make sense but Peyton and Lucas were like two halves of each other. Brooke couldn't help but feel jealous at the connection that the two shared, she and Lucas had never connected like that, for her it was more to do with his looks and the fact that he was the first man to have ever seen her as anything other than a 'good lay'. She knew deep down that Peyton was right, that she didn't love him as much as she should but that was a fact that she didn't want to acknowledge.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a pair of strong arms encircling her waist from behind.

'Hello, Pretty Girl.' Lucas' gravely voice murmured into her ears.

'Hey,' She couldn't help the way her tone sounded off handed and like she was trying to freeze him out, she didn't want it to be this way but after facing up to the fact that he and Peyton loved each other it was hard to act normal.

'What's up?' He knew from the moment she spoke that there was something off, and it scared him to think what it could be.

'Nothing,' Came the single worded reply from that he knew that there was definitely something up.

'Come on, no one loves a wedding more than Brooke Davis. So I'll ask again, what's up?'

Spinning around to face him she looked at him and contemplated telling him that Peyton was in love with him and that she knew he was in love with Peyton however she couldn't bring herself to start something on Hayley and Nathans' wedding day.

'Luke, I'd just appreciate it if you didn't speak to Peyton today.' She looked at him and could already see the inner battle he was having and that angered her, could he not just do as she asks and put her above Peyton just for today?

'But, Brooke we're all in the same wedding party. We're all friends here, it would look odd if I suddenly started to avoid her.' He couldn't mask the urgency in his voice, he had to be able to speak to Peyton, she was his drug, his oxygen, the only thing that kept him getting up in the mornings.

'Luke! Can you not do me a favour and put me above your precious Peyton, just for today and do something that I ask you?'

'Okay, what happened between you two?' He asked with concern for his girlfriend in his voice, but even he knew that the concern he held for Brooke would never compete with the constant worry and concern he held for Peyton. She would never ask him to do something like this on his brothers second wedding day, she would put her insecurities aside, but he couldn't keep comparing Brooke to Peyton it wasn't fair and he did love Brooke so he forced himself to push any worries of Peyton out of his mind.

'We, We just had a fight and I'm just stressed about the speech, Hayleys' dress and oh bugger I'm late to get ready. Sorry, bye Luke.' She trailed off and began to run in the direction of the bridal chamber where she was getting ready.

So much for getting a chance to put her mind at rest, Lucas thought before walking outside into the large, beautifully decorated gardens. He walked around the grounds taking in the sights and sounds, this was a day he wanted to remember. He was lost in thought and didn't notice a person walking directly at him until it was too late, he collided with the person and heard a very angry sounding Peyton speak.

'God, Watch where're you're going next time. Men!' She half yelled, half screamed before he lifted his head up to meet hers. At the sight of his chiselled features and soulful blue eyes she couldn't help but draw in a breath, he looked amazing today and it hurt to know that Brooke was the one that had Lucas. 'Uh, sorry Luke. I didn't realise it was you.' She spoke softer now and could feel her face flush with embarrassment. Lucas looked her up and down, she looked stunning in a red dress that Brooke had made. He didn't think that red was her colour but was secretly surprised to find that it suited her very well, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and knew that he was making her feel uncomfortable but he couldn't help it. It gave him some kind of guilty pleasure to know that he was most probably the only man that could entice a blush out of Peyton Sawyer.

'No worries, so are men really that bad or does your mood have something to do with the fight that you and Brooke had?' He asked with concern his mind not even registering the fact that only ten minutes ago his girlfriend had asked him to avoid Peyton like the plague. He looked into her green eyes and could see an unsure battle form in them, he was normally so sure of what she was thinking but now he had no idea and the thought of being so disconnected from Peyton hurt like hell.

'Bit of both I guess. So she told you then?' Peyton asked, dreading what he was going to say next.

'Not really, she's just told me to avoid you like the plague. Surely it can't be that bad between the two of you, what's up?' He asked trying to make sense of the guarded look in her eyes and failing.

'Look Lucas, if she's asked you not to talk to me then don't. I'll be fine I am a big girl after all.' She said adding a wink for effect. Not wanting him to get another word in she walks off and silently curses him when he calls out to her.

'Hey Peyton. You look nice.' He just can't help himself when it comes to that girl.

She nods her head slightly and scans the area for any sign of Brooke, sure enough there she's stood sending Peyton death glares.

_We're at war _

_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside _

_Your arms like towers _

_Tower over me._

Before Hayley has a chance to turn around and take a breath it's time for the ceremony to begin. Nathan and Cooper are stood at the archway that is their altar ready for the ceremony to begin and Peyton and Brooke walk down the aisle. Before the seriousness begins Peyton can't help but look at Nathan and wink cheekily before saying, 'You had your chance.' And giggling slightly; Brooke follows suit, she's always had a thing for 'Hot Uncle Cooper' as she calls him, 'You wanna make this a double ceremony, Coop?' She adds a wink for good measure before going and standing next to the last person she wants to today.

Stood at the front Brooke feels self conscious and can't help but mutter to Peyton, 'Good now I know what this dress looks like on a backstabbing bitch.' But before Peyton can respond her eyes are drawn to a gorgeous looking Hayley, her arm linked through Luke's.

They slowly begin the walk down the aisle and Lucas leans down to whisper in Hayleys ear, 'You look beautiful, you sure you want to do this?' As much as he loved seeing his brother and best friend happy again he couldn't help but ask because of all the uncertainty and unhappiness between them in the past. Squeezing his arm in a sign of comfort she murmured, 'Luke I love you but I'm sure I want to do this.' They resumed walking down the aisle and Lucas gave Hayley a peck on the cheek before taking his place opposite Peyton. The whole congregation descended into silence as the minister began to speak.

'Friends and loved ones we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of vows between Nathan and Hayley. There are many words I could say to the two of you today but instead I choose to listen to the words you have for each other, Hayley?'

The minister looked to Hayley and she gently reached over and took Nathans hand in her own, looking into his eyes her soft voice rang through the gardens.

'Nathan, it has been said that there is one word that can free us from the pain of life and that word is love. And I believe that, it doesn't mean to say that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be hard. It just means that I have found an inner peace and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today.'

Throughout Hayley's speech Lucas couldn't help himself from looking at Peyton, each time he saw her she took his breath away and although he knew that it was wrong it didn't stop him from doing it. Despite the fact that he was with Brooke he had realised that he had found what Hayley was talking about and it was with Peyton, she was his soul mate, his forever. He was broken from his thoughts by the Nathan speaking.

'Last year we stood on a beach and I told you how much I love you and how I would always protect you, that day no one believed that this would work, but if they had known how strong my love for you was they would never have doubted us for a second. I wanted to marry you all over again in front of our world; each time I look into your eyes my love for you grows, it's stronger now and will never waver. This I vow to you today, always and forever.' Nathans words had half of the congregation in tears, Peyton was no exception. Lucas couldn't help but see the tears in Peyton's eyes and a part of him knew that they were tears for him and the love he had never told her he held for her.

'Hayley, do you dedicate and reconfirm your commitment to the vows you promised you'd uphold?'

Hayley reached out and took the ring that Brooke was holding out to her, delicately she placed it on Nathans finger and said, 'I do.'

'Nathan, do you dedicate and reconfirm your commitment to the vows you promised you'd uphold?'

Nathan reached into his pocket and took a ring out of it, placing it on Hayleys' finger he said, 'I do.'

'I now pronounce you husband and wife again, you may kiss your bride.' With those words Nathan placed his lips on Hayleys and they turned back to the congregation before walking hand in hand back along the aisle.

Lucas was meant to walk back with Brooke but he was concerned for Peyton and the tears that she had shed earlier, ignoring the look from Brooke he linked his arm into Peyton's. She immediately tensed which only heightened his concern for her, they were both normally so at ease with each other that this wouldn't affect them. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of the other guests so he pulled her into a quiet corner away from it all.

'Peyt, is everything okay?' He asked, concern lacing every word. They were standing so close that he could smell her shampoo, a heady mix of lavender and vanilla that had his head spinning.

She was aware that if she moved a fraction of an inch closer to him that they would be kissing and the thought gave her butterflies, but she/they couldn't do this he was Brookes. So pasting on a smile that she hoped didn't seem fake she replied, 'Oh, I'm just fine Luke. Shouldn't you be worrying about Brooke.' The last part was spat out at him as if it were an insult and she hated how she must have sounded but at the same time didn't care.

'Come on Peyt. I can see you're not okay, so don't lie, just don't. Will you please just tell me what's wrong, please?' His voice was pleading and she could see the love he held for her in his emotion filled blue eyes and it scared her, she knew that she could never lie to Lucas Scott, the love of her life no matter how hard she tried so maybe the truth wouldn't hurt.

'Okay, Luke you really want to know what's wrong?' She quirked her eyebrow up in questioning and her voice held a defensive yet tired tone, he nodded slightly to encourage her on. 'Okay Luke, the problem is you, you! Do you know where I went this weekend? I went down to Savannah to see Jake, one minute it was a fairytale and the next it was like this nightmare and I couldn't wake up.' She took in the surprised saddened look in his eyes and knew she had to carry on.

'I asked him to marry me Luke, I really believed that he was the one for me and then all of the feelings I had buried for you for so long came out. Just in case you're wondering he said yes, well until we went to sleep. Do you know I talk in my sleep?' She paused waiting for him to respond.

His mind was spinning, she asked Jake to marry her? He said yes? Then why was she stood here in front of him a broken woman? Why was she acting so weird at Nathan and Hayleys' rehearsal dinner? He had a thousand questions floating around in his head and yet he had no answers, 'Yeah, I thought it was sweet. But Peyt, what has any of this got to do with you, me and Brooke?' His voice was gravely and made her knees go weak but she had to stay strong.

'I said I love you,' she paused drawing in a breath and preparing herself for what she had to say next, 'I said I love you, Lucas.' At this point a lone tear slid across her cheek and without thinking he reached over and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. She reached up and placed her hand over his, taking it away from her face and let their hands fall down to the side, intertwined. They stared just looking at each other for what could have been hours but they knew was only a few moments, he couldn't believe what he had just heard it was everything he had wanted to hear minus Peyton proposing to Jake, but he knew that whatever they were feeling was wrong.

Without thinking he cupped her face with his free hand and placed a kiss on her soft lips. When she didn't respond he kissed her again slightly more forceful than before and this time she started to move her lips in sync with his. Before long his tongue was asking for entrance to her mouth and she willingly obliged. Her hands were around his neck tracing small circles and his hands were lost in his curls, they were lost on the wave of emotions that this brought them. To them this felt right, despite all of the hurt that it would bring. She moved her lips to the part where his jaw and neck met, sucking slightly which elicited a coarse moan from him, she moved her hands down to the top of his trousers and rubbed against his arousal. He moved his hands over her covered breasts and she whimpered slightly, the thought of Brooke and all of the drama that had occurred the past few weeks slowly fading until it was the two of them lost in each other. They were brought back down to earth with a bump as his phone beeped, pulling away he reached into his pocket and brought it out seeing the name on the caller display he froze reality setting in.

'Peyt, we, I, I'm sorry I've got to go. Sorry.' He mumbled a string of words and she knew that it had been Brooke that had called, guilt began to seep in and she felt disgusted with herself, how could she do this again to her best friend? As she watched him walk away she wanted to just go home and wallow in self pity and loathing, but she knew that it couldn't happen she had to be at the reception.

_Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restore our innocence?_

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

Walking into the reception she felt dirty spotting Brooke standing off to the side talking to Mouth. Despite what had happened at the ceremony she still wanted to be there for Brooke and to have the easy friendship that they used to have when they were kids although she new that it would never be that way again. Spotting her chance to talk to her she made her way over, any kind of earlier confidence had vanished and her stomach was a pit of nerves.

Once she had reached the table Brooke was standing by she cleared her throat and spoke. 'So, you going to talk to me? Please?' Brooke could only look ahead fuming with her best friend.

'So this is how it ends? A ten year friendship that survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, shoplifting, jail time.' Peyton sighs, 'And we can't even survive one boy?' Her voice holds a tone of sorrow and disbelief.

'He's not just a boy, Peyton. He's my boy.' Brooke speaks and her voice falters on the last words.

'He still is your boy, I told you that.' Before she can continue Brooke cuts her off.

'How dare you say that, I saw you Peyton.' She looks at Peyton trying to gauge her reaction, 'I saw you two after the ceremony, you said you weren't going to act on it. You said that you would bury it, it didn't look like that to me when you had your tongue down his throat.' Every word is laced with venom and disgust that pierces a hole in Peyton's heart.

'I, Brooke, I'm sorry really I am. I didn't mean for this to happen, I tried it was a moment of weakness and stupidity that if I could take it back I would.' Peyton's voice was shaky and quiet, she had never wanted it to end up like this, they were falling back into the cycle and none of them knew how to stop it.

'You didn't mean for it to happen, what did you trip and somehow end up with your tongue down my boyfriend's throat? You said that you didn't want to make the same mistakes as last time, but you are it's happening all over again.'

'Brooke, I said I'm sorry, I've cried, I've pleaded with you to make this work I can't do or say any more. I was stupid, I should be stronger than this really I should but I'm not. I can't help the feelings I have for him believe me I've tried to. I never wanted to feel like this, but if you don't mind I want to ask you a question.' She looked at Brooke for some encouragement however when she got nothing she continued anyway although this question was probably going to be the last nail in the coffin that was their friendship. 'Do you love him?'

Brooke couldn't believe the blatant cheek of this girl, how dare she? 'You are something else, Peyton. How dare you ask me that about my boyfriend?' Before Peyton could answer Brooke had stormed off knowing in her heart that she didn't love Lucas, she loved the idea of Lucas.

Peyton is left standing there stunned, her eyes glued to Lucas' moving body. She heard Mouth saying something about a first dance and inwardly sighed, she would have to dance with either Lucas or Cooper. She knew that Brooke would make sure that Lucas was with her and although she liked Cooper all she wanted was to be in the strong, protective arms of Lucas.

While she was dancing with Cooper she couldn't help but look at the pair of them dancing off to their side, Cooper noticed and whispered, 'you've got it bad don't you kid?' Smiling at him she could only manage a nod of her head as she caught Brooke hissing, 'I saw you two.' At Lucas. She immediately tensed in Coopers arms and he could see the scene about to unfold between the brunette and broody boy she was with, and there was nothing eh could do to stop it from happening.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at the memory of him and Peyton a few moments ago, he knew how wrong it was but couldn't help himself. He also knew that if he didn't get Brooke out of the marquee and into somewhere quieter she was going to cause a scene and he didn't want that for Nathan and Hayley. Grabbing her by the arm he managed to get into the room that the girls had gotten ready in earlier and mentally prepared himself for the argument that was going to come.

'Brooke, I'm sorry. Please just hear me out, I didn't mean for this to happen it just did and I hate that it's hurting you.' His voice was pleading and laced with guilt, he looked down at his shoes and couldn't help but feel that if only he'd waited for Peyton this wouldn't be happening.

'You didn't mean for it to happen? I've been hearing that a lot lately and it only sounded half true when Peyton was the one saying it' She paused drawing a breath and gearing up for what she had to say.

'I know you still love her Luke. Ever since we started again your heart hasn't been in it, in us. I wanted to believe that it was just because of losing Keith and that day but in my heart I know you haven't really wanted this for a while, you know it too otherwise why would you have kissed her?' Her voice was high and filled with emotion, she had realised a long time ago that she and Lucas Scott were never meant to be and she could cope without him, it had just been hard to let go but she needed to say it now, she needed to let go now or she'd never be able to do it.

'I do love you Brooke, it's just,' His voice faltered and he couldn't bring himself to say 'You are not her.' It was true but he would never forgive himself if he said that to her. Cutting him off she began to speak.

'I'm not Peyton?!? I know Lucas, I don't love you the way I should, the way Peyton does. I hate that it's taken me so long to realise that she's the one for you Lucas, she's your forever.' Taking a deep breath she wiped a tear that had escaped, 'That's why I have to do this Luke, I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this with you. I can't keep getting hurt by the two of you and part of it's my fault for not being able to let you go, but I just can't do it anymore I'm sorry Luke but we can't see each other anymore.' She paused before giving him a chaste kiss on his lips and walking away from the first man to see her as more that Brooke Davis-Party Girl. It broke her heart but she knew that she had done the right thing, all she had to do now was get through the rest of the day.

_Tower over me_

_Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost._

The wedding had gone without a hitch, well unless you count Brooke breaking up with Lucas. Peyton was sat on a chair in the marquee revelling in the silence, she had wanted a few minutes to herself to let the events of the day sink in and she really didn't want to go back to her quiet house just yet, Brooke was going to collect her things after the wedding and she didn't want to be confronted again. Lucas was now single, where did it leave them? How was he, was he okay? She had a thousand questions in her head and none she knew the answer to. She was broken from her thoughts by someone sinking down in the chair beside her, expecting Brooke to be there telling her that she hated her or some such thing she didn't bother looking just spoke quietly into the silence. 'What, you come here to say something else? Haven't you said enough for one day?'

Lucas was surprised at the bitterness her voice held, he couldn't place what he had said wrong to her and then it dawned on him that Brooke and Peyton had been fighting so Peyton thought he was Brooke. 'Peyt, it's me.' He spoke softly as if he was afraid of what she would do and he took in her appearance, she looked so beautiful just sat there revelling in the silence of the moment. She turned her head towards him and smiled a sad smile, 'Hey you, I'm sorry about you and Brooke. What happened?' Her voice was full of emotion and hope, she couldn't help but see how over the course of the past few weeks he had aged so much and his eyes held so much pain for someone so young, although she knew that she also held a lot of pain. He thought back to how Peyton had made him feel that afternoon, he had felt young and free once again with them it was so easy, so familiar that they fell back into a rhythm although they had never really been anything more that friends.

'Thanks, we, uh. She decided that she didn't love me the way she should and I was, am in love with someone else,' His eyes held everything he was feeling in that moment and he hoped that she could still read him like she used to be able to and read what he was trying to say but found to hard to say out loud. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless but she knew they had things to say, looking into his eyes she was in no doubt that he was talking about her and it both thrilled and scared her at the same time.

'Well, is it anyone I know?' She asked playfully in the hopes of lightening the atmosphere that hung around them. He instantly relaxed, she knew how he felt and they had already fallen into the easy banter that they were used to.

'Hmmm, well I don't know about that.' He paused taking a breath and preparing himself for what he was going to say next, 'Seriously, Peyton. I love you, I have done ever since that first moment we locked eyes, you are the only reason I have for getting up in the mornings, you're my life line, my oxygen and that day in the school I really thought I was going to lose you and it scared me so much. I hated losing Keith but I'm so glad that I've still got you, it broke my heart when you told me that you had proposed to Jake and he said yes. I always have wanted to be the one, I've always wanted to be the one that can protect and save you, I love you so much it hurts at times and I know I've hurt you in the past and I've just broken up with Brooke but I really want to give us another chance, so please Peyt, can we start over?' He looked at her and the need for her increased, he didn't know what he'd do if she said no.

Peyton sighed and placed her hand over his smiling at the current that flowed through them both, looking him in the eyes she hoped all that she needed to say was conveyed in her eyes and leaned in to him, smelling his scent and revelling in the happiness it brung. Gently she placed her lips on his and kissed him slowly, pulling away she simply smiled and nodded slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief and placed his arms around her pulling her close to him and shielding her from the weight of the world. They sat there like that for what seemed like hours until the moment was broken by Karen coming over to them with a slight smile on her face, these two had been a long time coming and as much as she loved Brooke, Lucas and Peyton just seemed like a perfect fit.

_Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restore our innocence?_

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

Later that night Peyton was back at her house a smile on her face and sat doodling on her sketch pad. She was finally with Lucas Scott the man of her dreams, her forever and life as she saw it couldn't possibly get any better.

Lucas paused outside of her bedroom door he didn't know how he had ended up here. They had only parted ways a few hours ago and yet here he was needing to see her, needing to be close to her just needing her. Slowly he opened the door and drunk in the sight of her sat on her bed doodling, still in her bridesmaids dress. He walked over to her and spoke softly, 'What ya drawing?' He couldn't help but smile at the look of sheer joy and surprise that he was here on her face.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just doodling.' She set down the pad on her bedside table and looked up at him with a smile on her face, 'Hey you,' she spoke softer and got up from where she was sitting. Walking over to him she placed her hands on his arms and brought her lips up to meet his. They kissed slowly, languidly savouring the moment and wanting to embed the feeling in their minds forever. They get carried away on the sea of sensations that they are experiencing and his hands are on the zipper of her dress, before he unzips it completely he pulls back and looks her in the eyes wanting to know if this is okay, if she wants this to happen as much as he does. Noticing his hesitation she pulls his lips down to meet hers once again in a hard and heated kiss getting her feelings across. She reaches behind her and places her hand a top his, slowly almost painfully they pull the zipper down, she pushes him away slightly and lets the dress fall to the floor. He stands watching her movements, drinking in the sight of her in just her panties, he has never seen a woman as beautiful as the one in front of him. He pulls her back to him their lips crashing against each other once again and she moves her hand down to his trousers, hesitantly she undoes the belt buckle and pushes his trousers down. Stepping out of them he lifts her and carries her to the bed, he's gentle as if he's scared he will break her just by touching her. Placing her on the bed he goes to pull his shirt off, wanting to do this she places her hands on his and pulls the shirt off, throwing it somewhere into the room. He moves over her and kisses her slowly, his lips move from her mouth and down over her neck, collar bone and find their way to her breasts. Taking her small bud into his mouth he runs his tongue over it and feels it harden, causing her to moan. She moves her hand down to his covered bulge and rubs against his hardness, wanting to feel what she does to him this causes him to moan and arch forward. She pulls his face down to hers and kisses him harder, he takes this as a sign and his hands move to the edge of her panties. Running his fingers along the edge, teasingly he hooks his fingers onto them and slowly pulls them down. Running his hands down her long, luscious legs he savours the feeling, he had thought that he would never be able to do this again and now he was he was going to burn it on his mind forever. Moving his hands up to he thighs he teasingly stroked the insides until she couldn't take it any more and placed her hands on his, guiding him to where she needed to feel him. Running his thumb over her core, she arched into him and moved her hand to his boxers, freeing his erection. She tightened her hand over him and slowly almost torturously stroked his length. He pushed a finger into her and heard her gasp with pleasure, moving his finger in and out of her he could feel the pressure build up in his body, needing to feel her he gently removed her hand from his erection and sensing her confusion he murmured, 'I need you.' Nodding her head slightly she led back, watching him as he pushed into her. Whimpering slightly she let out the breath that she hadn't realised she was holding in, worried that he had hurt her he looked down at her, 'You okay?' He murmured, nodding slightly she whispered, 'just give me a sec.' He leaned down and kissed her gently, he felt her hands on his buttocks and began his movements. Moving tentatively he looked down at her, her eyes were closed and her lips parted as a moan escaped. Moving a hand to her breast he began to stroke his fingers over her nipple and she moved her hands along his back feeling his muscles working. Their moans became more frequent and they could feel the pressure building inside themselves. Their movements became faster and more frenzied than before, her hips meeting his. He could feel himself begin to let go and moved down to stroke her where she needed it, she pulls his lips down to hers in a crushing kiss and felt him moan against her mouth the vibrations send them both over the edge, shouting out each others name they ride out the waves of pleasure together.

Not wanting to crush her he rolls off and lies on his side, pulling her in close. Their breaths are ragged and uneven, neither able to think straight. He places a strand of stray hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek, feeling a tear slide down he continues his movements pausing to whisper, 'Are you okay? Did I hurt you?' His voice etched with worry. Moving her head to face him she shakes her head softly, 'I'm fine. But Luke what does this all mean for us?' Her words so quiet he thinks he has dreamed them, looking into her green eyes he sees all of the confusion, worry and most importantly her love for him leaning down to kiss her softly he murmurs, 'Whatever you want it to.'

She can feel sleep closing in on her and not wanting to let go of this moment quite yet she places her hand over his and whispers confidently, 'I want it all with you Luke, I do. You're my everything and I never want to let go of that, I love you so much that it scares me sometimes but I know I in my heart that everything will work out in the end. I love you Luke.' He can feel the emotion in her words and knows that he wants everything with her, he can't imagine a life without Peyton Sawyer so he simply says, 'I love you too, it'll all be okay baby.' Pulling her closer to him he lets sleep take over, knowing that there are things to be said and things to work out in the morning but all he wants in this moment is the woman he loves beside him, now and always.

* * *

**So there it is, not sure how well I portrayed the Nayley wedding or the smut at the end any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

* * *


End file.
